Neyla
Constable Neyla is the hidden main antagonist in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Like Sly, Neyla had an impressive array of gadgetry and equipment, such as a paraglider and whip. She was also afforded a high-tech air vehicle, and had an intricate knowledge of machinery, as evidenced by her alliance with Arpeggio. She also had the same acrobatic skills as Sly, having the ability of running across ropes, and has the same sweet talking ability. Biography Background Neyla was born into poverty on the streets of New Delhi in India, and the deprived life she had there propelled her to aim high. She attended a university in Britain, where she set up an elaborate ring of students to complete her homework for her. When the ring was broken, Interpol were so impressed at her ability to foment criminal schemes that they offered her a job, as she could access the mind of the lawbreaker, which would be an invaluable asset in this capacity. Personality Neyla has an extremely poisonous streak, and could sweet-talk anyone into doing her bidding, which she had exploited during her life. She tricked the Cooper Gang into thinking that she was going to help them, only to betray and arrest Sly, Murray and Carmelita. Later, she was promoted to Captain after arresting the Contessa. Unknown to Interpol, she had an alliance with Arpeggio. Her alliance was fake. All she wanted was world domination and immortality. Having everyone in the world controlled by spice and hate made it easier to stay in control. Again, she betrays her ally and even killed him. She then revived and controlled Clockwerk, now formed into "Clock-la". History Constable Neyla was the assistant of Inspector Carmelita Fox. She was partnered with the Inspector following the events of the Thievius Raccoonus Affair, and was present during a Cooper Gang-engineered break-in at the Museum of Natural History in Cairo. During a situation in which Sly looked complicit in the absence of the Clockwerk Parts, she seemingly bought time for Sly by mentioning the Klaww Gang's possible involvement. It was not only a distraction but a lead to encourage Sly into chasing them down to retrieve all the Clockwerk Parts for her. Neyla's distraction worked, as Carmelita was unable to stop Sly from fleeing. Later, Neyla met up with Sly in Paris and offered a key to Sly for the back door of Dimitri's Nightclub. Seemingly now an ally of the Cooper Gang, she continued to offer help and support to them. In India she was, along with Carmelita, The Contessa and many other Interpol agents, present at Klaww gang member Rajan's palace undercover. She clandestinely met up with Sly and danced with him. Carmelita interjected, requesting a dance from Sly. Fox was unaware of his true identity due to an elaborate disguise employed by the thief, and Neyla stood back at this point, taking an incriminating picture of the two together. At Rajan's spice factory in the same country, Neyla once more offered her services to Sly, but machinated events to land Carmelita, Sly, Murray and Rajan in the custody of Interpol. Murray did not yet understand why she didn't help when Sly was hurt. She was commended by the Contessa, who took charge of the arrested captives. Neyla was subsequently ordered to arrest the Contessa in Prague, and was afforded a team of mercenaries equipped with planes, tanks and other weaponry to do this. She succeeded in arresting the Contessa, and was promoted to Captain. She later tailed the Cooper Gang to Nunavut Bay in Canada, where she flew a special aircraft against the Cooper Gang during a daring train robbery. She was defeated by Bentley's RC chopper, but stayed in Canada to command a police unit to track down the escaped Interpol captives- including Carmelita. It was revealed aboard the blimp of Arpeggio, Klaww Gang engineer, that Neyla was in fact an employee of Arpeggio, and that she had assisted the Klaww Gang during the entire affair. She betrayed Arpeggio, killing him, and commandeered the Clockwerk Frame, which Arpeggio had reconstructed. She continued to wage war on the Cooper Gang until her defeat at the hands of the gang. The Clockwerk Frame crashed into the streets of Paris, and Neyla was killed when the Clockwerk frame was then destroyed completely when Sly and Carmelita destroyed the hate chip, causing the Clockwerk parts to slowly disappear along with Neyla. Equipment Quotes Gallery Images Neyla is Sweet..jpg Videos Sly 2 Band of Thieves (Walkthrough Part 1) Episode Clockwerk parts were clucked Sly 2 Band of Thieves (Walkthrough Part 9) Episode 8 Anatomy for Disaster Trivia *Interestingly, despite being Indian, she has a Cockney English accent because she grew up in a British University. *Neyla did seem to have a few soft moments before becoming Clock-la proving that she was never completeley heartless. Once combined with Clockwerk's hate chip she became very violent, dangerous, and destructive. Category:Female Category:Giant Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Outlaws Category:Adulterers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Rogues Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime Category:Legacy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:One-Shot